


The First Blizzard of Autumn

by eleinuin



Series: Spring, summer, autumn and Winter Soldier [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cold War, Cuddling & Snuggling, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insomnia, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Memory Loss, No mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Team, Red Room (Marvel), Red Room Program, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexual Content, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Program, a tag a spoiler, mature content, mentions of forced sterilization
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleinuin/pseuds/eleinuin
Summary: -El Soldat no necesita los supresores. Pasará el celo con su manada, como debe ser- contesta Josef con una seguridad aplastante haciendo rodar los hombros como sacándose una pequeña molestia de encima -Y lo más importante, necesitamos su olor para integrarlo ¿No es esa nuestra misión?- pregunta desafiante mientras se aparta del Activo y deja espacio a los técnicos. Están inquietos, no se mueven hasta que reciben la señal del Coronel Karpov.Algo en el interior del Activo le dice que Karpov en realidad está sonriendo aunque sus labios no se mueven ni un milímetro.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Spring, summer, autumn and Winter Soldier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/956595
Comments: 32
Kudos: 30





	1. Siberia, 20 de diciembre de 1991

**Author's Note:**

> Si acabas de llegar, bienvenid@!!  
> Probablemente este fic se puede entender sin la lectura previa de Spring and Sunny, pero va a ser mucho más sencillo y comprensible si te lees el fic previo (y déjame saber si te gusta!)

La nieve todo lo cubre en el yermo siberiano en el que se encuentran. Hace semanas que el sol no logra atravesar las nubes plomizas y el viento, gélido y con fuertes rachas, transporta la nieve y el hielo de la superficie como una niebla brillante, baja y mortal. Las montañas rocosas, grises donde el color blanco no puede acumularse, son una visión desoladora si no sabes qué buscar.

Se acercan con helicóptero. A estas temperaturas el metal se parte como el cristal y los neumáticos no pueden con un terreno tan agreste. Los vehículos grúa serían la mejor opción pero no hay camino que llegue hasta aquí.

Este lugar no existe en ningún mapa, ni siquiera para buena parte de la organización.

Aterrizan con cuidado y salen corriendo hasta la entrada de la cueva, una formación rocosa que sobresale en el extraño llano de esta montaña pedregosa y custodiada por una gruesa puerta de metal con código. Alrededor del lugar hay plazas circulares y perfectas rodeadas de barandillas. Las reconocen por lo que son, silos de cohetes de la época dorada de la Unión Soviética.

Por suerte esperan su llegada y nada más acercarse la puerta se abre, revelando un grosor de casi medio metro de metal. Cualquiera sin el equipo adecuado moriría congelado antes de reventar el código.

Seis soldados perfectamente equipados los esperan, las AK-47 descansan en sus manos pero están listos para apuntar y disparar con ellas al más mínimo peligro. Poco avanzan antes de llegar a un gran ascensor. La instalación es subterránea y vieja, hecha de cemento, húmeda y fría como el demonio, y también oscura y sin ventanas. Parece más una prisión que una fortaleza.

Al menos la nieve y el hielo se quedan puertas afuera.

Josef encabeza la manada como el líder alfa que es pero no se espera ser llevado ante el Coronel Vasily Karpov nada más llegar. Es bastante impresionante que un hombre de su edad, un beta que apenas debe rozar los cuarenta años, ya ostente el rango de Coronel y maneje una de las instalaciones más secretas de Hydra.

Y sea una de las cabezas más sensatas en ella.

-Sed bienvenidos. Se os alojará en breve pero antes quiero hacer las advertencias de rigor. Estas instalaciones son secretas, la revelación de su ubicación o de lo que veáis en ella ahora o en el futuro se castigará con vuestra muerte y la de vuestros seres más queridos- sentencia con aplomo y recorre la vista por todos y cada uno de los cinco miembros que forman el Escuadrón de la Muerte de Hydra para comprobar que sus palabras son entendidas y no descartadas sin valor.

Después de un momento de silencio en el que todos asienten comprendiendo la gravedad de la advertencia prosigue con la charla -Estáis aquí para participar en un nuevo proyecto que consta de tres fases. Esta misma tarde y después de un examen médico tendréis el gran honor de ser inyectados con el suero del súper soldado. Imagino que recordaréis la lucha entre el Cráneo Rojo y el Capitán América, ambos capaces de proezas inimaginables de fuerza, resistencia y velocidad- El Coronel hace una pausa dramática para saber si están entendiendo la referencia. Eso forma parte de la historia de la II Guerra Mundial y no es algo que hayan revisado recientemente, pero la leyenda del Capitán América ha calado hondo en el folclore americano y por tanto se han familiarizado con ello. Habían carteles de propaganda donde se lo pintaba levantando una Harley con tres coristas encima, claramente evocando una fuerza irreal y exagerando la misma leyenda.

-Bien, pronto veremos hasta qué punto es precisa la historia- sentencia el hombre de ojos azul verdoso y una mirada plana -Sólo estáis autorizados en las plantas 1, 2 y 3. Podéis marchar- el Coronel los despide y uno de los soldados espera a sus espaldas para llevarlos por un laberinto de cemento.

Caminan por los pasillos amplios y viejos llenos de moho y tuberías escarchadas; el soldado es silencioso pero los guía hasta las salas principales: baños, duchas, comedor, gimnasio y finalmente los dos dormitorios en los que están repartidos.

No es hasta que se encuentran en la intimidad del dormitorio que se relajan, guardando los petates y reorganizando las dos habitaciones.

-¿Por qué no has preguntado sobre las fases dos y tres?- pregunta Peter, el único miembro de la manada que destaca como un clavo en la Unión Soviética con la piel oscura, ojos negros y labios gruesos, claramente de origen africano.

Ekaterina lo mira con desgana, como si esperase más de ese cerebro –No preguntas al Coronel lo que no quiere decirte, a menos que pretendas echar un pulso de poder- contesta mientras siguen cuadrando camas y apartando los armazones inservibles. Los colchones no son muy gruesos y ese es el único motivo por el que conservan algunos somieres en vez de tumbarlos directamente en el suelo para que quepan todos los colchones en una sola habitación.

Los dedos de Josef recolocan la trenza rubia de Ekaterina en su lugar y agarra otro armazón más para llevarlo al segundo dormitorio, pero contesta a Peter –Sé por qué no nos lo ha dicho. Primero tenemos que sobrevivir a la fase uno- comenta casualmente con una mirada divertida.

Peter hace un mohín –No entiendo por qué quieren probar en nosotros el suero, ya somos el mejor Escuadrón de la Muerte de Hydra- refunfuña el moreno acariciándose la corta barba.

-La cuestión es protestar y no dar palo al agua, ¿eh Peter?- se queja Kiev mientras trae dos colchones a la vez. Sus ojos azules como el cristal lo miran con una ceja alzada esperando que pille la indirecta. Peter suspira y traslada otro colchón de la habitación. En el otro dormitorio, donde dormirán todos juntos en colchones bien apretados, Sochi está colocándolos como un maestro del Tetris con los párpados medio cerrados en concentración, haciendo aún más rasgadas sus facciones orientales.

Tienen pocas horas antes del examen médico y, quizás, la muerte, pero si sobreviven no quieren tener que empezar a hacerse la cama.

.oOo.

Ni siquiera es una enfermería; más un grueso pasillo polvoriento por el que marchan soldados de guardia arriba y abajo. Los han puesto en camillas y los han atado de cintura para abajo con correas. Los goteros bombean el suero azul en sus cuerpos y en pocos minutos están empezando a notar los efectos secundarios. Están descalzos, en pantalones cortos y tirantes pero aún y así sudan como pollos. Josef mira a su melliza que se encuentra tumbada en otra camilla a su izquierda. Ni un solo cabello se ha escapado de su trenza dorada y mantiene la respiración férreamente controlada mientras los demás jadean y resoplan. Él se siente una vez más lleno de orgullo por su sangre. Ekaterina se da cuenta de ser observada y le devuelve la mirada, tan azul como la suya propia y llena de acero y determinación. Aunque todos tienen la piel húmeda de sudor, fuego en las venas y el corazón late desbocado, ambos asienten. Los dos alfas siempre han sido más fuertes juntos y se apoyan el uno en el otro una vez más.

El resto de la manada también lo soporta bien. Kiev, con su larga barba rubia y su peinado rapado en los laterales parece estar enfrentando un desafío personal, con los dientes apretados y su gran pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza. Está intimidando a su médico sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero aquí todos cumplen con su papel bajo la atenta mirada del Coronel, aunque sea con las manos temblando.

Dos horas más tarde están todos siendo trasladados a habitaciones aisladas, atados a las camas con fuertes correas y gritando de dolor entre convulsiones. Duele a un nivel que Josef jamás ha experimentado. Siente como si estuviesen estallando todos los huesos de su cuerpo, los tendones y músculos se contraen en espasmos dolorosos que los mantienen con las extremidades agarrotadas. Su cuerpo arde y las vértebras crujen, los dientes se mantienen apretados y la mandíbula duele por el esfuerzo.

Siente que se está muriendo.

Gira la cabeza para ver los fríos ojos de Karpov, que observa a través de la mirilla móvil que hay en la gruesa puerta de metal cómo se desmorona el hombre. Necesita analgésicos, sedación, morfina. Necesita saber cómo se encuentra el resto de la mandada.

El Coronel cierra la mirilla de metal y lo abandona a su suerte, quedando en la sola compañía de sus gritos por lo que parecen horas.

Hasta que ya no siente la necesidad de gritar.

Josef no olvidará nunca los ojos de jodido Karpov cuando abre la puerta y enciende la luz. Hay un nuevo respeto en ellos, como si por primera vez lo estuviera observando y el líder de la manada más letal de Hydra en realidad no fuese nadie hasta ese momento.

Tampoco olvidará que él y su manada fueron recluidos para pasar por un infierno sin siquiera un paracetamol.

A una orden llegan los médicos que alzan la ceja al ver las correas arrancadas pero nadie dice nada. Le toman las constantes y una muestra de sangre en silencio. Josef no puede decir que se encuentre estupendamente, no cuando le duele el cuello de gritar y tiene agujetas hasta en la tarjeta de identificación, pero al menos el dolor ha desaparecido y sus constantes vitales son estables.

-A las ocho en el gimnasio- ordena el Coronel Karpov poniendo en orden los papeles del escritorio. El jodido sádico se ha dedicado a trabajar al lado de las habitaciones de reclusión con los gritos como música de fondo, se da cuenta el alfa, y no sabe si pensar que es un hombre dedicado o un tarado mental (no necesariamente excluyentes entre sí). El reloj en la pared marca las tres y diez y Josef siente el impulso de agarrar la jodida boina roja que viste y metérsela por el cuello pero se controla y se larga. Necesita encontrar a su manada. Necesitan descansar.

Todos sus hermanos de armas aparecen vivos, más o menos en el mismo estado en el que él mismo se encuentra. La ducha caliente lava el sudor y tanto él como su melliza purgan las glándulas rebosantes de miedo y angustia antes de volver a ponerse las tiritas antiolor y restregarse entre sí con el calmante aroma de la familia. Esa noche duermen inquietos, los cinco apretujados en el suelo lleno de colchones y no paran de taparse con mantas para volvérselas a quitar cinco minutos después.

Pero están vivos y están juntos, y la fragancia de la hermandad y la camaradería se esparcen entre ellos como siempre, brazos sobre los hombros, bajo los cuellos, muñecas en la cintura, piernas enredadas.

Respiraciones lentas y relajadas cuando por fin se encuentran a gusto, el peso reconfortante de la manada sobre el cuerpo y la puerta sólidamente atrancada con parte de las camas sobrantes.

No han llegado a ser el escuadrón de la muerte de élite confiando en su entorno.

.oOo.

La mañana llega y se sienten llenos de energía, descansados e inquietos en su propia piel. Al menos el desayuno es abundante y comen con voracidad, hombro con hombro haciendo piña en una sala medio vacía. Otros soldados los miran de reojo, no esperaban otra cosa pero la sensación de ser observados es molesta y empiezan a estar irritados.

Pronto las fosas nasales se ensanchan y las cabezas se mantienen gachas y en sus propios asuntos. Las glándulas empapan rápidamente las tiritas y el olor de dos alfas molestos se extiende por la amplia sala. Los labios finos de Sochi se estiran en una sonrisa cuando ve algunos soldados entrar para desayunar y frenar en seco justo en la entrada, deseando abandonar el lugar pero no queriendo dejarse en evidencia al huir del lugar. Le da un golpe de hombro a Kiev, el gigante del grupo. Sus ojos azules como el cristal se alzan del plato y restriega con cariño su enorme mano por el cráneo pelado del asiático, que ya rebufa burlón cuando sucede con cada uno de los soldados que va entrando en el salón. Hasta Ekaterina empieza a sonreír por las comisuras de los labios, divertida. Jamás les había sucedido esto así que una de las bendiciones del suero ha sido la de potenciar las fragancias.

No ven el momento de comprobar el resto de dones.

El Coronel Karpov ya se encuentra presente en el gimnasio cuando la manada llega puntual, el jersey de cuello alto de color blanco y la boina roja con una estrella dorada resaltando como un faro en el uniforme verde del ejército de la Unión Soviética.

Al menos ha dormido tan poco como ellos y Josef puede reconocerle el mérito de predicar con el ejemplo.

Los mismos médicos de ayer lo acompañan, las tarjetas de identificación colgando de las batas blancas y portapapeles bajo el brazo listos para dejar registro de los datos que van a recopilar. Hay curiosidad en los ojos de estos científicos pero se mantiene callados y apartados de la manada.

En las mesas de metal que hay contra la pared hay varios aparatos médicos, un poster para la revisión de la vista incluido. También tienen fármacos, un microscopio y viales para desangrar un buey.

Los signos más evidentes de las mejoras son los físicos. Después de ser medidos hasta la ridiculez se constata que son más altos, músculos más gruesos y bien definidos. Con sólo respirar son capaces de saber la designación de cada una de las personas que se encuentra en la sala y su oído se ha vuelto fino hasta la molestia. Hasta pueden leer la última línea del test de agudeza visual sin ningún esfuerzo pese al efecto secundario que parecen estar desarrollando. El fulgor anaranjado de la pupila en la oscuridad dependiendo de la incidencia de una fuente de luz puede ser delatora en una operación encubierta, pero al menos las gafas del equipo de asalto contrarestan esta extraña luminosidad.

Completar las pruebas de esfuerzo lleva algo más de una semana pero todos sonríen como lobos. No es sólo que sean físicamente superiores a sus antiguas versiones, la coordinación mano-ojo se ha incrementado vertiginosamente e incluso la comprensión del entorno y su causa-efecto ha sido mejorada.

-No todos han reaccionado igual al suero pero la mayoría superan la escala del Soldat, señor- uno de los médicos susurra al Coronel, siempre presente durante las pruebas. El beta no sonríe pero hay un brillo de interés en sus ojos planos.

Josef sonríe feroz, sabe que están a punto de pasar a la fase dos.

.oOo.

Vasily Karpov está complacido. Sentado en su austero despacho apuntando con precisión y detalle el desarrollo de la primera fase en un archivo de alto secreto se atreve a pensar en el futuro.

El Escuadrón de la Muerte está formado por cinco componentes: un alfa líder y su melliza también alfa, junto con otros tres hombres beta. Entre todos suman más de treinta idiomas, sus habilidades se complementan a la perfección y su fidelidad a Hydra es incuestionable.

La certeza de estar haciendo lo necesario por un bien superior es lo que los hace aún mejores. Ellos nunca dudan, están dispuestos al sacrificio para salvar a la humanidad de sí misma.

Además el suero ha mejorado la capacidad de análisis situacional que los prepara para una mayor independencia y escenarios sin la suficiente inteligencia al respecto, por no hablar de las mejoras físicas como la fuerza, resistencia y velocidad fuera de la escala de Hydra. También es normal, Hydra sólo conoce la escala del Soldado de Invierno, y parece que el jodido Howard Stark ha logrado superar al Doctor Zola, aunque sólo después de 46 años de duro trabajo y una cantidad de dinero que no puede ni empezar a imaginar.

Vasily permite que una pequeña sonrisa tire de la comisura de sus labios. Jódete, Estados Unidos. Os habéis quedado sin suero de súper soldado y sin científico que lo pueda reproducir. Lástima que la resolución del vídeo sea tan mala; ver la cara de sorpresa del viejo Stark cuando se encuentra con su estimado amigo enviado como un ángel de la muerte no tiene precio.

Vasily da otro sorbo al café tibio y cierra el archivo cuando acaba, guardándolo en la caja fuerte que tiene en la sala. El proyecto es muy prometedor.

Pese a todo Vasily nuca ha sido estúpido. Se ha dado cuenta de algunos cambios de comportamiento en el escuadrón, sobre todo en el alfa líder. Se están adaptando al nuevo cuerpo y se sienten encerrados, como si todo les estuviese pequeño.

Y están inquietos.

Es hora de presentarles el sexto miembro de su manada. Pronto van a estar entretenidos.

Antes de cerrar la gruesa puerta de acero le echa un último vistazo a la carpeta de manila en la que se puede ver el nombre del proyecto: Manada de Invierno.

Si sale bien quizás aún puedan darle la vuelta a este desastre de Guerra Fría. Si no… bueno, prefiere no pensar en ello. No quiere deshacerse del Soldat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy emocionada!!!  
> Empezamos con un capítulo de presentación de este nuevo fic. La intención es publicar capítulos más cortos pero más a menudo (si, el infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones). Como este fic no es tan largo como el primero creo que nos ayudará a todas a no perder el hilo.  
> He tageado todo lo que se me ha ocurrido, pero si ceeis que falta algo hacédmelo saber.  
> Gracias por estar ahí


	2. 05 de enero de 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto!!! Han pasado 4 meses pero este fic no está muerto, está más vivo que nunca!  
> Gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia ^^

05 de enero de 1992

El invierno siberiano se caracteriza por las escasas horas de luz solar, aunque no es que la manada pueda notarlo. Están enterrados en la base subterránea sin ventanas y sin muchas ganas de salir al exterior gracias a las temperaturas de -50C, rodeados de nieve y aislados de cualquier rastro de civilización. Los fluorescentes que iluminan permanentemente cada rincón de la base hacen que el ritmo circadiano se vuelva loco y si no fuese por los relojes digitales ni siquiera sabrían si son las 5 de la mañana o de la tarde.

Pese a la rutina de las dos últimas semanas, Josef sabe que hoy será diferente desde el mismo momento en el que pone el pie en el gimnasio. Karpov no ha hecho acto de presencia en su sesión de entrenamiento y aunque podría ser que se le hayan enganchado las sábanas, es poco probable. Un hombre que subsiste de café, aire y tenacidad no se duerme.

Llevan toda la mañana sudando bajo las directrices de los científicos asignados a este proyecto y que no han respondido a ninguna de las preguntas no relacionadas con los ejercicios. O bien son hombres de una lealtad admirable o el Coronel los tiene absolutamente aterrorizados.

A Josef le encantaría sacarse las tiritas impermeables y comprobar entonces hasta qué punto serían leales o cantarían como jilgueros, los cabrones.

A los antidisturbios que los rodean también se les ha comido la lengua el gato. Por su actitud están aquí para proteger a los científicos, pero pese a todo el equipo que llevan el escuadrón podría fácilmente llegar a derribarlos incluso con sus manos desnudas.

Es curioso cómo la mente de la manada siempre mantiene una subrutina que evalúa el entorno y busca las debilidades de los demás. Que anhela derribar las amenazas.

Por supuesto cuando Karpov se presenta en la sala y espera a que todos se cuadren, es para soltar la esperada noticia sin darles siquiera tiempo a una ducha.

-La segunda fase del proyecto consiste en integrar un nuevo miembro en la manada. Él os entrenará para que desarrolléis plenamente vuestras capacidades- prosigue el Coronel Karpov tranquilamente, como si no estuviese irrumpiendo en la estructura de la manada más eficiente de Hydra.

-Con el debido respeto, Coronel- gruñe Josef después del primer segundo de asombro, porque hay que tenerlos muy cuadrados para ordenar a un alfa añadir o sacar a un miembro de una manada estable. No muchos se atreverían siquiera a insinuarlo, sabiendo que será el líder alfa quien tenga la última palabra y que las imposiciones de este tipo no acostumbran a acabar bien para nadie. A su lado la manada ya se revuelve en su posición, claramente molestos con esta orden.

Y si esto es un concurso de meadas, Josef definitivamente es el puto campeón -No es necesario integrar en la manada a un simple formador. De hecho es ridículo, nadie está a nuestro nivel y no será más que una carga. Además- hace una pausa dramática mientras alza el mentón en desafío -carece de la autoridad para ordenar tal cosa. Y como líder de la manada mi respuesta es no- contesta con impertinencia y la mandíbula cuadrada. La mirada plana del Coronel es algo a lo que está acostumbrado, pero el hombre no parece siquiera molesto por haber sido puesto en su lugar. Es desconcertante.

-El Soldado de Invierno- contesta tranquilamente Vasily Karpov con el aplomo de quien sabe que tiene todos los jodidos ases de la baraja en la mano y un par más en la manga. ¿Y no es esa una buena manera de dejar en ridículo al bocazas líder de la manada? Joder, Josef ha escuchado rumores, susurros. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de su existencia hasta ahora porque, no nos engañemos, Karpov no suelta una bomba como esa sin tener al tipo en nómina. El Soldado de Invierno es como el hombre del saco, pero si se le da credibilidad al menos a la mitad de lo que ha oído su integración sería un activo invaluable de experiencia, por muy viejo que esté.

Astuto, Karpov...

-Los estándares de esta manada son elevados. No es fácil integrarse pero puedo darle la oportunidad de intentarlo. Evidentemente sigo teniendo la última palabra al respecto- sentencia Josef con la voz lo suficientemente firme. No mira ni una sola vez a su manada, no puede parecer débil ante el Coronel aunque sabe que tienen preguntas (y quejas, si el chasquido de articulaciones que escucha es una pista).

Pero Karpov ni siquiera se digna a responder.

-Seguidme- ordena el Coronel dándoles la espalda, como si tener al escuadrón más letal de Hydra respirando en su nuca no pusiese nervioso hasta al más pintado.

Josef le tiene que reconocer la confianza con la que se mueve en su base. Este hombre se cree que tiene el control de todo y eso hubiese sido admirable hace un par de semanas.

Ahora lo irrita.

El ascensor de carga es una cosa vieja, apenas una plataforma en la que cabe una camioneta y una malla casi oxidada que los separa de toneladas de hormigón armado. Al menos funciona sin complicaciones y los lleva suavemente hasta las entrañas del silo, cinco plantas bajo la superficie congelada. Las puertas de grueso acero se abren y Ekaterina alza la reja a un gesto del Coronel, que se eleva sin apenas un ruido.

El pasillo es lo suficientemente ancho para acoger con comodidad a cuatro hombres equipados. El alegre color manzana de las paredes está desconchado por el tiempo y la falta de mantenimiento, como las barandillas amarillas y alguna que otra luz parpadeante en el techo. No es extraño; la posibilidad de una guerra nuclear ya era lejana incluso antes del declive de la Unión Soviética y el presupuesto del mantenimiento de silos nucleares como este se ha visto cada vez más mermado.

Hace apenas unas semanas que la última república de la Unión Soviética se ha independizado, culminando la disolución acordada en el Tratado de Belavezha. La muerte del Estado Socialista más grande del mundo deja paso no sólo al fin del a Guerra Fría, sino también a una incertidumbre política y social difícil de asimilar.

Muchos estúpidos anhelan la riqueza y el poder pensando que el capitalismo es la solución y sin saber (o sin querer ver) que la pobreza en Estados Unidos mata de hambre y de enfermedad. Que en un Estado Socialista a lo mejor no te puedes comprar el televisor más grande pero al menos no te mueres de cirrosis por no tener seguro de salud.

Pero eso no ha sido suficiente para la población soviética…

La manada sigue al Coronel por las escaleras, pasando por zonas de maquinaria bien engrasada y cables gruesos, amplias zonas con rejas y estancias con cristales antibalas y puertas de seguridad.

Después de muchos giros el pasillo desemboca en una gran sala central de planta circular de unos 50 metros de ancho. En el centro hay un agujero en el suelo en el que debería descansar como mínimo un cohete UR-100 pero en cambio parece que hay una consulta de dentista y ordenadores de última generación. El área en el que se apoyan es más baja, circular también y el suelo de firme hormigón ha sido substituido por un enrejado en el que se apoyan todos los trastos. Está rodeada de barandillas y seis soldados armados rodean el lugar mientras un par de técnicos se mantienen a una distancia prudencial.

Con una mirada más detenida puede ver que en las paredes se mantiene la maquinaria que debería apoyar el misil que falta: gruesos tubos metálicos mecanizados y plataformas de rejilla para el mantenimiento. El techo, si es que se le puede llamar así, es una gruesa tapa de metal destinada a abrirse para dejar pasar al misil y se encuentra a unos doscientos metros.

Jesús, este lugar es un infierno para calentar.

Al fondo se encuentra la sala de control, pequeña pero a prueba de bombas. Las luces de su interior están encendidas y su maquinaria en funcionamiento. Y al lado de la cabina, sobre una plataforma de cemento, se encuentra un tanque tubular de paredes de cristal. Una cálida luz dorada ilumina el interior pero no se ve más que el gas de nitrógeno refrigerando lo que sea que haya dentro. El técnico que parece estar al mando de los controles del tanque tubular se mantiene a la espera y no le quita ojo al Coronel Karpov, que avanza hasta pararse en frente de la sala de control.

-El Soldado de Invierno fue el primer soldado mejorado de Hydra, y ha sido el escalpelo con el que hemos estado dando forma a este siglo. Es el mejor maestro en artes marciales, armas cuerpo a cuerpo y de fuego. Como experimentado instructor, os ayudará a desarrollar vuestros nuevos límites en fuerza, resistencia y agilidad- sermonea Karpov a la manada y hace un asentimiento al doctor que se encuentra al lado del tanque.

La cámara se alza gracias a los gruesos brazos de metal laterales y rápidamente el humo dorado que ocultaba su interior se desparrama por el suelo, mostrando un hombre de cabello largo y castaño sujeto en posición vertical en su interior. Una máscara sobre la parte inferior de la cara parece suministrarle el oxígeno mientras que está monitoreado por una pequeña luz roja en la mano derecha y otro par de luces azules sobre el traje oscuro y sin mangas.

El hombre; no, el Soldado de Invierno tiene los ojos cerrados, escarcha en el cabello y el brazo izquierdo de metal brillante como plata líquida.

-Pensaba que aún no existía la tecnología para la criogenización…- susurra Ekaterina con reverencia, consciente de lo afortunados que son de poder conocer a una leyenda como el Puño de Hydra.

-De hecho no existe. Sólo un cuerpo mejorado puede soportar el gran trauma que causa la criogenización- aclara el Coronel -Tardará unos minutos en recuperar la consciencia. Josef, como alfa líder de la manada tienes el honor del primer toque. Deposítalo en la silla- ordena Karpov mientras saca de entre su traje una libreta rojiza.

El alfa se acerca a la cámara de criogenización bajo la atenta mirada de su manada. Los músculos del Soldado de Invierno están flojos y lo único que impide que caiga son las correas que lo sujetan. Josef las desata siguiendo las instrucciones del técnico y cuando retira la máscara algo nuevo aparece en el aire.

El Soldado no está consciente y se desploma contra Josef, que lo agarra con fuerza por debajo de los brazos y restriega las glándulas de las muñecas y cuello para extender su aroma sobre él. Él es el alfa, el punto de unión de la manada.

Cuando tiene enterrada su nariz en el cuello del Soldado encuentra el rastro de algo que no cree que sea posible. Sostener al hombre con un solo brazo no es difícil con la nueva fuerza que posee, pero aún y así el gesto es delicado cuando le quita suavemente la tirita bajo la oreja que elimina la fragancia personal del Soldado.

Bajo el olor del nitrógeno y el ozono, resultado de la criogenización, se despliega el perfume de muffins de manzanas, canela y vainilla acabado de salir del horno.

Esto es… inesperado. También afortunado. Josef apenas puede empezar a creérselo pero el resto de la manada también está olisqueando la nueva fragancia con caras de sorpresa.

-He dicho que lo deposites en la silla- ordena el Coronel con impaciencia. Josef está tardando demasiado y el Soldat es inestable antes de la silla.

-¿El Soldado de Invierno es un omega?- Josef pregunta retóricamente, claro está. Su nariz le está dando una confirmación rotunda y su pecho ronronea de felicidad. Es entonces cuando el Soldat gruñe amenazadoramente aunque apenas puede abrir los ojos. Josef detiene su ronroneo, ofendido, y metiendo los dedos entre la húmeda melena da un estirón que deja la yugular del Soldado en una posición vulnerable. Josef muerde lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar clara su superioridad y el omega calla, reconociendo su vulnerabilidad.

-No me vaciles, Soldat- le amenaza Josef clavando sus ojos en él. Los iris del hombre son entre azul y gris, y no tiene miedo en sostenerle la mirada al alfa. La fragancia dulce y tentadora tiene ahora un toque amargo, áspero. Ansiedad, se da cuenta Josef.

-No te confíes, Josef. El Soldado de Invierno es un arma y su especialidad son los Alfa. Deposítalo en la silla. Ahora- ordena ya con irritación el Coronel Karpov.

Pero Josef no mueve un pelo, no aparta la mirada de los ojos del omega que lo está desafiando hasta que éste baja la mirada dócilmente, aceptando su sumisión.

No se permite sonreír. Alza el tembloroso cuerpo del omega en volandas y se dirige hacia la silla de dentista que claramente sirve para otra cosa. En el momento en el que la silla aparece en el campo de visión del Soldado de Invierno, se pone rígido y escarba en el traje de Josef intentando escapar, con los ojos desorbitados y jadeando pesadamente. Y lo más importante, la fragancia de abyecto terror que escapa por su glándula destapada afecta de alguna manera al cerebro posterior de alfa que se ve impelido a detenerse en su avance y amenazar a cualquiera que se acerque a su valiosa carga.

Un peligro para el omega es un peligro para toda la manada.

Josef gruñe a los técnicos y a los soldados que se encuentran demasiado próximos para su gusto. Todos son amenazas potenciales, especialmente los armados, pero su manada abandona la firme posición que mantenían y se preparan para atacar a una sola señal de su alfa: posiciones flexibles, hombros altos, cabezas bajas y puños cerrados. Josef confía ciegamente en su familia, nadie que los desafíe saldrá vivo de esta sala.

Los finos oídos mejorados perciben entonces un silbido y los ojos de Josef se desvían hasta el Coronel Karpov. A sus pies hay un extintor amarillo que expulsa la carga invisible con fuerza. Pronto un potente olor a vinagre llena el espacio y las narices sensibles se tamponan rápidamente, las gargantas carraspean y el nivel de testosterona baja significativamente, haciendo que los ánimos estén más calmados.

Uno de los técnicos que esperaban apartados se acerca hacia Josef con los brazos en alto y una tirita entre los dedos. Procede a apartar el cabello del Soldado de Invierno y a pegarla sobre la glándula destapada con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos y sin mirar a los ojos.

Josef está sorprendido. Ha reaccionado instintivamente al miedo de este omega y su primer impulso ha sido eliminar aquello que le causaba angustia.

Y se ha sentido… correcto. Reivindicativo.

Saca el pensamiento de su mente y lleva al Soldado hasta la silla en la que lo sienta con delicadeza. Los ojos tormentosos no lo abandonan y hay curiosidad en ellos. No muestra resistencia ni atención a las correas con las que el técnico lo sujeta a la silla, pero a Josef le molesta. No le gusta que esas manos toquen a un miembro de su manada y el técnico parece saberlo porque se mueve nervioso bajo su escrutinio. Tampoco se lo está poniendo fácil alzado en toda su altura, con los brazos cruzados, el mentón gacho y prestándole toda su atención. Su figura siempre ha sido imponente y la ha utilizado con soltura para intimidar. Aún y así alza una ceja con incredulidad cuando el técnico pone el mordedor de goma contra los labios más azules que rosados y el Activo abre la boca obedientemente.

Cuando el técnico se aleja prudentemente del cuerpo inmovilizado, Josef observa con atención. El traje de neopreno sin mangas oculta el nacimiento de la hermosa prótesis y está descalzo, algo difícil de entender en medio de Siberia. El Soldado de Invierno aún tiembla, con la piel pálida y húmeda, y el rastrojo de no haberse afeitado en unos pocos días. Su respiración es agitada, las manos se agarran con fuerza a los reposabrazos de la silla y no le ha quitado ojo a Josef.

¿Lo habrá sentido él también? ¿La plena compatibilidad? ¿Lo bien que encajaría como omega en su manada?

Las señales del miedo están por todas partes y Josef se apiada de él; le pasa las manos por la cara, arrastrando sus glándulas sobre la fría piel para hacerlo sentir seguro y reactivar la circulación para entrar en calor.

-No te molestes, Josef. El Soldado de Invierno es anósmico, lo que significa que no puede percibir ningún tipo de olor- dice en voz alta el Coronel Karpov en un tono de voz condescendiente que a Josef no le gusta un pelo. Eso es un revés, el Soldat jamás podrá sentir la seguridad de sus aromas conjuntos y mezclados. El consuelo de saberse parte de una familia…

Se endereza sin un ápice de duda y hace un gesto a todo el material médico que hay al lado de la silla.

-¿Qué es todo eso?- Pregunta irritado. Sabe que está desafiando al Coronel pero se siente enojado e incómodo. La pregunta, o quizás el tono, hace que los soldados presentes se remuevan inquietos y su manada se acerca imperceptiblemente hacia él. En cambio Karpov suspira y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, claramente molesto por la impertinencia.

-Ansiolíticos, antidepresivos, analgésicos, supresores, hidratantes, alimento intravenoso, protector estomacal...- enumera por sorpresa Ekaterina, que se ha colado por detrás de los técnicos y ha accedido a los botellines preparados que tienen en la mesa. Éstos dan un respingo, ni siquiera la han oído y algunas de las armas se recolocan sutilmente apuntando al cuerpo de su melliza. Ella lo mira, hay una luz en sus ojos azules, y luego observa al Soldado de Invierno.

¿Por qué narices querría Karpov drogarlo hasta las cejas? Espera, ¿los supresores hormonales implican que es un omega fértil?

Como… ¿fértil y sin estar emparejado?

-Integrar al Soldado de Invierno en vuestra manada requerirá tiempo. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasa fuera de la criogenización, más se desmorona su programación. Hay altas posibilidades de que desarrolle comportamientos... erráticos- explica sin entusiasmo el Coronel

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Que el Soldado de invierno es un tarado depresivo?

-Dado que está aquí primero de todo para entrenaros, lo necesitaremos al 100% de sus capacidades. Es el único con el que podréis descubrir y desarrollar los nuevos límites que os ha dado el suero- la voz del Coronel es conversacional, casi casual, pero no pasa desapercibido para Josef que se está justificando y eso acaricia su ego alfa. Se siente el ganador de este duelo -Así que hazte a un lado para que los técnicos procedan a la puesta a punto. Cuanto más tiempo perdamos con tonterías peor lo pasará el Soldat- continúa de manera contundente y los técnicos fieles como perros se acercan a los fármacos.

Josef cruza una breve mirada con su hermana y ella rompe uno de los frascos contra el suelo deliberadamente. Los médicos alzan las cejas pero no se atreven a hacer un gesto. En cambio hay una ira fría en las palabras de Karpov -¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Ekaterina?-

-El Soldat no necesita los supresores. Pasará el celo con su manada, como debe ser- contesta Josef con una seguridad aplastante y el corazón hinchado con regocijo, casi saboreando todas las posibilidades que le ofrece el futuro -Y lo más importante, necesitamos su olor para integrarlo ¿No es esa nuestra misión?- pregunta desafiante mientras se aparta del Activo. Es bien conocido que los supresores suavizan los olores personales y con el tiempo incluso los alteran. Así pues no es una petición descabellada y lo demuestra el silencio del Coronel. Josef deja espacio a los técnicos, están inquietos pero en cuanto reciben la señal del Coronel se acercan al Soldat y cuando terminan de poner los sensores lo empujan contra la silla acolchada. La cabecera de la silla se mueve y se posa en la cara y cabeza del omega, ajustando perfectamente. La respiración del hombre es jadeante y su mirada salvaje.

Josef sabe que está aterrorizado pero cruza los brazos y se mantiene a una distancia prudencial mientras los latidos del monitor se desbocan y los gritos llenan la sala. No es un espectáculo bonito y no encuentra el sentido de torturarlo, pero después de un rato el Coronel empieza a leer una serie de palabras del librito rojo sin relación aparente mientras la corona que ha achicharrado al Activo abandona su presa y se retira para alzarse como un halo mecánico. Los ojos del omega están abiertos sin ver nada, y algunos tics recorren su cuerpo y cara.

Cuando Karpov acaba de recitar las palabras y cierra el librito ante él, el hombre asustado e inestable ha desaparecido. El Soldado de Invierno parece tranquilo y atento, con la respiración aún agitada pero en recuperación, tal y como el monitor muestra con los pitidos cada vez más lentos.

-¿Soldat?- la voz del Coronel es firme y segura mientras los ojos grises lo miran con una intensidad nueva, absorbiendo cada detalle, movimiento y palabra de Karpov.

-Listo para servir- contesta el omega con aplomo. Sólo tiene ojos para el Coronel y Josef sabe que va a tener un problema de lealtades en su manada.

Nada que él mismo no pueda solucionar.

-Tengo una misión para ti. Instrucción e integración en una manada. Él es Josef Chekov, el alfa líder y tu Capitán con autoridad para órdenes a partir de nivel dos- Josef se planta ante él mientras los técnicos le ponen inyección tras inyección y finalmente desabrochan las correas. Josef le tiende la mano en un gesto de ayuda y de bienvenida, pero el Soldado de Invierno sólo la toma después de echar un último vistazo al Coronel y eso hace que la envidia hacia Karpov se arrastre bajo su piel. Sabe que por ahora tendrá que tragar. Si todo va bien, en poco tiempo el Soldado de Invierno será parte de la manada y su lealtad estará principalmente con su alfa.

Con su compañero.

Cuando lo alza la mirada del Soldat es dura y calculadora. No queda rastro del miedo de hace un rato y Josef se pregunta qué hace exactamente la descarga eléctrica –Me llamo Josef pero me llamarás Capitán. Veremos si tienes lo que hay que tener para ser un hermano en nuestra manada- muerde Josef irritado pero no parece amilanar un ápice al Soldado de Invierno.

Tampoco es una sorpresa, el hombre es una leyenda.

-Coronel Karpov, solicito un receso de 48 horas. Entonces le podré confirmar si el Soldat está capacitado para integrarse en la manada o no- La solicitud de Josef no es extraña. Las dinámicas de manada quedan trastocadas cuando un nuevo miembro ingresa en ella y establecer la nueva jerarquía acostumbra a ser algo tenso y a veces violento.

El Coronel no está contento pero asiente y observa cómo se cuadran en su presencia antes de abandonar el sótano del Activo. Las pupilas anaranjadas de Josef y Ekaterina refulgen cuando le dan una última mirada de soslayo, y sólo cuando han desaparecido Vasily se permite respirar y se dirige a su despacho.

Josef empieza a ser difícil de tratar. Se está volviendo insolente y atrevido, poniendo a prueba su autoridad. Además desde el suero se siente superior y cada vez es más difícil mantenerlo entretenido.

Pero no ha llegado a ser el beta más joven en ser una Cabeza de Hydra siendo un estúpido impaciente. Él sabe lo que está en juego. El proyecto final es que el Soldado de Invierno se integre en la manada y Josef se convierta en su manejador, lo que en sí es una complicación debido a la programación primaria del Activo. Además el alfa líder es el jefe absoluto sobre su manada. Nadie le va a poder obligar a introducir un miembro que no es adecuado.

Para empeorarlo los omega no están bien vistos en Hydra, una organización firmemente patriarcal. El prematuro descubrimiento de Josef sobre el subgénero del Activo le ha hecho dudar del éxito del proyecto, pero tiene esperanzas. Oh, sí, Vasily ha visto cómo agarra al Soldat. Cómo intenta reconfortarlo sin ser obvio.

El resentimiento con el que lo ha mirado cuando el Soldado de Invierno ha buscado la aprobación de su Coronel y no la de su Capitán.

Al menos ese escollo parece haberse sorteado. Falta saber si Josef será capaz de ser el manejador del Soldado de Invierno y la manada seguir siendo funcional. Incluso con suerte está introduciendo un punto débil en la manada y no solo una notable mejora. Pero tiempo al tiempo. Queda mucho camino por recorrer y el humor voluble de la manada puede ser un obstáculo difícil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habreis notado que este capítulo tiene muchos elementos del último capítulo de Spring and Sunny. En parte ha sido para los que no hayan leído Spring and Sunny, y en parte para añadir la perspectiva de Josef y de Karpov a la escena.  
> A Josef le he dado el apellido de Chekov porque no he encontrado lugar en internet donde tenga un apellido (ni el resto de la manada tenga nombres siquiera) y en honor a un fanfic que me leí hace tiempo y me gustaría compartir con vosotros: Into That Good Night del autor Nonymos. No sé si esto de recomendar fics se va a volver una costumbre!


	3. Momentos familiares

Los pasos repican suavemente por los pasillos. La manada se mueve en bloque alrededor del Soldado de Invierno pero nadie dice una palabra pese a todas las miradas que se cruzan. El Soldado es prudente, observa a todos y cada uno de los componentes de la manada con miradas discretas y curiosas, y no abre la boca en ningún momento. Nada parece sorprenderlo aunque Ekaterina detecta que sus ojos grises se agrandan momentáneamente cuando las sombras del ascensor acentúan el fulgor anaranjado de las pupilas de la manada.

Pero no dice una palabra.

Uno de los militares de la base espera pacientemente en la puerta de los dormitorios. En su hombro cuelga una gran bolsa negra con una estrella roja en el lateral. No hace falta ser un genio para deducir que son los efectos personales del Soldado de Invierno, que tiene una estrella roja serigrafiada en el hombro de metal. Es… joder, mola mucho que Hydra te entregue equipo con tu propia marca, tu firma.

Se preguntan si ellos conseguirán una.

Cuando entran en el dormitorio todos se relajan y rodean al miembro más nuevo sin disimular. Hay tensión en los músculos del tipo y tiene la piel de gallina, es fácil entender que se siente acorralado pero no huye. Observa el lugar detenidamente: colchones en el suelo, dos somieres contra la pared y sabanas, almohadas y mantas por todas partes. Hay una alta pila de libros al lado de los dos armarios de color oliva que ni siquiera cierran correctamente debido a la presión que hacen los trastos apelotonados en su interior.

-De acuerdo, seré el primero en preguntar. ¿Quién cojones es este tipo?- pregunta Sochi acariciándose el pequeño bigote que adorna su cara. La postura que mantiene es inquieta, con el otro brazo cruzado sobre el pecho en actitud defensiva.

Ekaterina pasa su elegante brazo sobre los hombros del beta más bajo y le da un cariñoso y estimulante meneo –Tienes delante a un fantasma, así que no seas descuidado. Este… tipo como le llamas, es el Puño de Hydra. Pocos sabían de su existencia; personalmente ni siquiera creía en él- contesta sonriendo mientras mira al Soldat a los ojos. Él le devuelve la mirada pero no hace ningún gesto, manteniéndose en segundo plano.

Josef no quiere que se inicie una guerra de poder en la manada aunque Sochi se sienta inseguro de su posición -El Soldado de Invierno es un asesino de leyenda. Nadie ha vivido para contar su historia porque nunca ha habido testigos, pero una cosa está clara. Existe y va a ser parte de nuestra manada, así que jugad bien y compartid. Cada uno de vosotros ha estado en su lugar- contesta el alfa con aplomo. Todos recuerdan que la manada original la formaban él y su melliza. Los demás miembros han sido introducciones posteriores, personas con las que han trabajado bien. Soldados eficientes y competentes con los que han sentido una amistad floreciente y rápida. 

Pero Peter entrecierra los ojos y aprieta la mandíbula. Recuerda cuán difícil ha sido ganarse un lugar en esta manada; siempre ha tenido que triplicar su esfuerzo, dar lo mejor de sí mismo incluso dedicando más tiempo que los demás por el simple hecho de ser negro en la URSS, algo poco habitual.

Y no le gusta un pelo que el Soldado de Invierno tenga un pase exprés por muy buen asesino que sea.

Peter se da cuenta de la mirada de soslayo que le da Sochi. Ya no hay mala sangre entre ellos, sólo camaradería, pero hubo un tiempo en el que el africano sentía la necesidad de demostrar que estaba por encima del asiático y ridiculizarlo por destacar en el grupo por su aspecto no ruso. El asiático se rio de su ignorancia haciéndole saber que de hecho él era más ruso que la gran mayoría de caucásicos de la URSS dado que nació Nénet, una tribu con cultura y lengua propias que lleva establecida en Siberia desde hace más de dos mil años.

Mucho tardó en dejar de recordarle a Peter lo lejos que estaba de su continente, cosa que lo irritaba profundamente, y en más de una pelea se metieron hasta que los alfas decidieron intervenir.

Desde entonces se consideran iguales y si no lo son a los ojos del líder de la manada, desde luego nunca ha dado pie a pensar lo contrario.

La atención de Josef se centra en el hombre de piel de gallina y cabello húmedo. Su aspecto es deplorable pero sabe que no se debe juzgar un libro por las tapas. -¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta finalmente.

-Como quieras llamarme, Capitán- contesta con voz ronca el activo. Eso hace que Josef alce la ceja, pero el Activo le devuelve la mirada plana. No hay burla ni humor en esos prudentes ojos, así que Josef suspira y replantea la pregunta. – ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?- pregunta con la cara de circunstancias y una ceja alzada.

-Invierno- dice rápidamente el Soldado de Invierno. Probablemente su identidad sea alto secreto o cualquier mierda similar, así que tomará lo que le da.

-Bien, Invierno, manada, nos vamos a las duchas. Traed también prendas usadas- ordena Josef, y todos meten ropa extra en los petates que parecen estar a punto.

Los baños son austeros, azulejos blancos y viejos, algunos de ellos con finas líneas agrietadas pero que aguantan valientemente el paso de las décadas. Los techos son bajos y huele a humedad condensada y tenuemente a alcantarilla. La manada entra como si estuviese en casa, han llegado a conocer íntimamente esta zona de la base y los escasos ocupantes empiezan a aligerar por la cuenta que les trae.

Dejan atrás la hilera de lavabos y cubículos de wc y giran a la derecha donde se encuentran con las taquillas y las duchas comunitarias, una larga pared de azulejos con varias duchas instaladas en fila india y sin separadores. Los sumideros cada dos metros funcionan a la perfección y casi no hay rastro de pelos en el suelo.

-Primero el afeitado- Josef señala el taburete y Peter lo trae junto con unas toallas –Siéntate- le ordena a Invierno.

A Josef le encanta afeitar. Acicalar a los miembros de la manada a gusto es su privilegio como alfa líder y siempre ha apreciado una buena barba, pero lo de Invierno son cuatro pelos descuidados por la cara y es evidente que la manera tradicional omega le resultará favorecedora: bien afeitado y con el cabello largo y suelto.

-Sácate la parte superior de ropa- le pide Ekaterina mientras rebusca en el petate de su hermano la espuma de afeitar y las cuchillas.

El Soldado baja la cremallera del mono de neopreno y desnuda su torso de manera mecánica y desapasionada. Deja al descubierto pecho, espalda y brazos; piel blanca y ni un pelo a la vista, ni siquiera en las axilas. Hay una serie de aspiraciones sorprendidas con la cruel incrustación del metal en el brazo, pero no hay rastro de incomodidad en su cara.

–Virgen Santa, la prótesis es impresionante- comenta la alfa pasando los dedos por encima de las cicatrices que bordean el brazo. El Soldat no se encoge ante el tacto aunque está rodeado, ni muestra más señal de aprensión que la de mirar al frente.

Josef examina con atención el cuerpo del omega. El brazo de metal es llamativo y brutal, pero no es la única cicatriz que viste su cuerpo. Su ojo experto puede detectar viejas heridas plateadas, tan finas que apenas se destacan contra su piel pálida. Balazos, quemaduras, profundas laceraciones. El cuerpo del soldado ha aguantado mucho y se pregunta cuánto tiempo debe haber estado trabajando para Hydra.

El alfa líder se inclina y enjabona la cara con la espuma que le regaló su hermana, la fragancia fresca y cítrica se eleva por encima del hedor a nitrógeno y ozono que aún cubre la piel de Invierno. Le alza el mentón y recoloca su cara con movimientos suaves mientras la mano segura guía la cuchilla por las mejillas ásperas. Invierno no lo mira a los ojos pero no lo pierde de vista, y Josef encuentra esta prudencia muy acertada.

–Joder, qué joven parece- susurra Kiev cuando la espuma y el vello facial desaparecen de la cara de Invierno, reflejando el pensamiento general. Josef ni siquiera podría asegurar que ha entrado en la treintena. La barbilla con el hoyuelo, los ojos cristalinos enmarcados con pestañas densas y los labios bien definidos desde luego hacen de este asesino un hembra atractivo.

Y por la ancha sonrisa que le dedica su hermana, no es el único que piensa lo mismo.

– Se acabó el espectáculo, ¡todos al agua!- ordena Josef. No parece que tenga que insistir al respecto, todos empiezan a quitarse la ropa y dejarla en las taquillas abiertas o directamente ponerla encima de los bancos sin miramientos. Nadie en esta base está lo suficientemente loco como para jugarles una mala pasada.

Kiev es el más rápido en desnudarse, estirándose cuan largo es y oliéndose el sobaco rubio y peludo. El hombre es alto, dos metros de músculos fuertes, espaldas anchas y sonrisa fácil aunque depredadora -Adiós al pie de atleta- dice Kiev guiñándole un ojo a Invierno, como si compartiese alguna broma secreta con él.

El Soldado de Invierno hace lo propio después de buscar confirmación en Josef, que asiente complacido. Invierno no parece pudoroso o molesto por los diversos estados de desnudez de los machos que lo rodean pero todos notan que está atento a su entorno, absorbiendo cada detalle. Probablemente buscando las debilidades como ellos mismos hacen.

Evidentemente toda el mundo tiene un ojo puesto en el omega, que no es el hombre más bajo de la manada ni mucho menos. Esta atención tampoco parece intimidar al Soldat, que se baja la cremallera y empieza a sacarse la parte de abajo. Los pantalones de neopreno se arrapan de forma molesta a su piel húmeda y se sienta para poder sacarlos por los pies desnudos. Cuando ha acabado el slip negro prácticamente se cae solo. El Soldat sabe que la goma elástica no soporta el congelamiento pero los demás parecen encontrarlo curioso.

Y aunque sabe que es el centro de atención de la manada, no hace nada para cubrirse.

Josef observa el cuerpo del omega que ni siquiera tiene pelos en las piernas. El único vello que le queda es en la zona púbica, típico de su subgénero. El clítoris cuelga flácido entre sus piernas y tiene un tamaño generoso para ser un omega. Incluso supera a Sochi, que cumple con la fama de que los asiáticos la tienen pequeña por mucho que refunfuñe. Aquí todos se conocen íntimamente, no hay secretos entre ellos.

Los firmes pechos no hablan de glándulas mamarias usadas sino de trabajo físico intenso. Los brazos son musculosos así como el abdomen donde luce unos abdominales definidos. Hay algunas viejas cicatrices en las piernas, y le falta el dedo meñique del pie izquierdo.

¿Accidente o tortura?

Todas las glándulas están tapadas con tiritas impermeables, exactamente como ellos. Los técnicos han sido inflexibles al respecto, pero han obtenido el permiso aunque sea con el silencio tácito del Coronel Karpov. Necesitan sus fragancias personales así que empieza a quitar las del cuerpo del Soldat. Salen con facilidad y adivina que el adhesivo tampoco debe soportar bien la congelación. El aroma de muffins de manzana, canela y vainilla con un toque de amargor por la ansiedad se escampa por las duchas. Es un olor nuevo para la manada, la fragancia de un nuevo compañero, y pronto lo tendrán incrustado en la pituitaria como si siempre hubiese estado ahí.

Cuando su mano se dirige a las tiritas de las ingles el Soldat está muy pendiente de él, siente su mirada clavada en el cogote. Josef las quita una a una, de forma lenta y deliberada buscando en el cuerpo del omega respuesta o rebelión.

Pero el omega se está muy quieto sin hacer nada.

Alrededor de Invierno se desarrolla un espectáculo habitual para su manada. El agua corre caliente creando un vapor inmenso en este festival de cimbreles. Los cachetes en el trasero suenan aquí y allí y Kiev canta en la ducha algo de ópera mientras enjabona el cabello de Ekaterina. A su vez la alfa enjabona con cuidado y dedicación la barba del gigante, cardando los dedos por ella. Sochi tiene una manopla de crin con la que frota con fuerza la espalda de Peter. El afrocaucásico suspira sonoramente y se deja mimar pero toma el relevo cuando acaba de enjabonarse cabello y perilla, haciendo un suave masaje de espuma en la calva pelada de Sochi.

Todos se tocan. Todos se acarician, se enjabonan, se dan masajes en los músculos; se buscan granos, se quitan pelos, se afeitan traseros. Es una familiaridad en la que no se conoce el espacio personal o el pudor.

Pero no es el comportamiento estándar en un escuadrón de soldados.

El Soldat no mira groseramente pero se le ve desconcertado. La manada está hecha una pelota de piel y jabón donde ríen, se hacen cosquillas y se acicalan unos a otros sin importar a dónde va a parar la esponja. Se frotan sin vergüenza y disfrutan de ello.

Ekaterina le sonríe y lo anima a unirse –La manada lo comparte todo. La hora de la ducha es tiempo de recreo donde nos hacemos caso, disfrutamos unos de otros, de la compañía y el calor. Enjabonar y ser enjabonado, masajeado, es uno de los mejores placeres que te puede proporcionar una manada en la que confías plenamente. Ven- le ordena y él se acerca.

Cuando el agua caliente empapa la piel de Invierno, toma un hondo suspiro y parece derretirse bajo ella. Tampoco es de extrañar, hace menos de media hora que ha salido de una cámara de criostasis, así que debía estar muerto de frío.

Josef se mete bajo el agua y las manos llenas de champú se deslizan gentiles sobre el cuero cabelludo de Invierno, masajeando a la vez que lava todo rastro de mugre, sudor y nitrógeno. Los dedos curiosos recorren con cuidado las crestas de una gran cicatriz que tiene en el cráneo. El alfa deduce que su factor de curación debe ser milagroso para que no esté muerto. No es la cicatriz de una cirugía, de corte suave y fino. Algo así sólo se consigue con un gran trauma y normalmente acaba con los sesos esparcidos.

Definitivamente destacaría con el cabello corto.

Ekaterina le pasa una esponja cargada de jabón y Josef procede a frotar la espalda, hombros y pecho del Soldat. Invierno es dócil bajo sus manos y no se mueve cuando le aparta el cabello del cuello.

Bajo el cabello se encuentra una marca de apareamiento plateada y completa. A su alrededor hay varias marcas más que no han logrado arraigar, incompletas y borrosas. Algunas de ellas parecen brutales, más provocadas por el despecho que por el frenesí. ¿Pero son anteriores o posteriores al vínculo vivo? ¿Quién es su compañero? Dado el tiempo que pasa en criostasis, ¿será ahora un viejo decrépito?

Josef frunce el ceño y aprieta la mandíbula. Era evidente que no podía ser tan bueno. Un omega trabajando para Hydra desde hace años estaba claro como el infierno que no iba a seguir soltero.

Karpov, pequeño cabrón… Con razón no se opuso frontalmente a la retirada de los supresores. ¡Seguramente el compañero de Invierno está en esta base!

¿Es incluso posible… que sea Karpov mismo? No, definitivamente las notas de vainilla que envuelven la fragancia del omega son de un alfa, no de un beta…

Un carraspeo de su melliza llama su atención. La manada ha percibido el cambio de humor de su líder, de las notas de ira que se extienden en la densa fragancia de roble y moras de Josef.

No son los únicos. Invierno está rígido bajo su escrutinio, su quietud es ahora alerta y peligrosa. El olor amargo y molesto en su fragancia de manzanas y canela destaca entre el vapor y el agua que sigue cayendo a chorro sobre su piel blanca. Nerviosismo, pero no miedo.

Josef siente la necesidad de descargar su frustración así que sin miramientos pasa la esponja con fuerza la zona, borrado en su mente las babas donde el jodido alfa ha dejado su marca de por vida.

Invierno se ensancha de hombros haciendo su postura más amenazadora, el gruñido que se levanta de su pecho es profundo y gutural. No es el gemido de un omega pidiendo ayuda de su alfa, es la promesa de sangre si no se aparta la mano.

Josef sabe que las marcas de apareamiento son zonas íntimas y sensibles. Privadas. Pero de ninguna manera va a permitir esta pequeña rebelión y golpea con fuerza el riñón del omega. Cualquier persona hubiese aullado de dolor pero el Soldat sólo deja escapar el aire, dolido y sin abandonar su postura amenazante el muy terco.

–No gruñes a tu Capitán ¿Queda claro?- exige Josef entre dientes mientras mete los dedos en la densa melena y aprieta con fuerza. La barbilla del Soldado de Invierno se alza con el movimiento brusco, pero deja de gruñir.

-Sí, Capitán- contesta Invierno con voz oxidada.

–Bien- la satisfacción del alfa líder es evidente ahora que su dominio se ha establecido –Ahora abre las piernas- ordena sin dilación.

Josef enjabona al omega a consciencia, no deja pliegue sin limpiar pero manteniéndolo clínico y eficiente. No es un maldito pervertido y el Soldat, aunque quieto y obediente, apesta a ansiedad. A Josef tampoco le sorprende, cualquiera en esta situación podría intentar aprovecharse de él.

Sin embargo la situación lo solivianta. ¿Qué maldito inútil permite las manos de otro sobre la piel de su pareja? Si fuese su omega iba a permitir que otro lo tocase por encima de su cadáver.

Se da cuenta entonces de que el compañero de Invierno no está en esta base; la posesión más preciada de un alfa es, de hecho, su omega.

– ¿Quién es tu compañero?- pregunta Josef cuando acaba de enjabonar a Invierno y vuelve a preparar la esponja para que el omega sea quien limpie al líder de la manada. Mientras el Soldat empieza a frotar la piel de Josef, éste toma el suavizante de su hermana y lo aplica con manos experimentadas sobre la melena castaña. Los cabellos son ásperos y con las puntas abiertas; Ekaterina tiene el mismo problema con sus cabellos teñidos y sabe que este producto ayudará a que el peinado sea más sencillo y evitará el encrespamiento.

– Clasificado- contesta Invierno con su voz rasposa. Josef pone los ojos en blanco porque no hay cosa que le fastidie más que la información que está fuera de su poder, pero no deja de masajear el cabello para que penetre el producto.

A su alrededor la manada sigue con la ducha; Ekaterina también se ha puesto el suavizante y mientras lo deja actuar está afeitando la espalda de Kiev aunque todos tienen una oreja puesta en ellos.

– ¿Y su rango?- tantea Josef.

–Desconocido-

Josef suspira, esto está empezando a irritarlo.

–¿Nacionalidad?- algo podrá conseguir, ¿no?

–Desconocido- repite Invierno. ¿No clasificado? Eso es extraño.

– ¿Qué me puedes contar sobre tu compañero? ¿Color de ojos? ¿Edad? ¿Género?- pregunta petulante el alfa líder, un poco cansado de este juego.

Pasan dos segundos en los que juraría que Invierno está pensando qué puede compartir con él hasta que finalmente habla con esa voz áspera –Nada, Capitán- contesta sin un momento de pausa en el enjabonado de Josef.

El alfa líder aprieta la mandíbula y calla. No tiene sentido enfadarse con Invierno, no hace más que seguir órdenes. Pero si Karpov quiere jugar al juego de los secretos, no sabe a quién se enfrenta.

Todos se aclaran bajo el agua caliente y se frotan con las toallas. Se secan unos a otros espaldas y cabellos, y cuando ya están envueltos como burritos en las toallas es la hora del cepillo. Bueno, al menos de Invierno y Ekaterina. Sochi y Peter ni siquiera lo necesitan, y tanto Kiev como Josef tienen cortes fácilmente maleables con el peine.

Normalmente Ekaterina tiene el privilegio de recibir un cepillado de su mellizo, pero ella quiere ponerle las manos encima al omega y Josef la consiente. El cabello se ha vuelto fácil de peinar, sin los estirones que el Soldat espera en cualquier momento. Las púas gruesas del cepillo son agradables y la alfa va moldeando la melena castaña a su gusto, sin decidirse hacia dónde dirigir el cabello.

–Creo que la raya en medio es la más favorecedora- murmura casi para sí misma comprobando la densidad y calidad del cabello liso y sin canas, rozando los hombros. Saca unas pequeñas tijeras y empieza a recortar las puntas salvajes y estropeadas.

Invierno ni pestañea cuando pequeños mechones caen al suelo y la longitud mengua tres dedos.

Pero la ceja se alza casi dos milímetros cuando la alfa saca también un pequeño secador de mano –Nunca sabes cuando tienes que ser el señuelo como rubia tonta. Siempre hay que estar equipada con lo mínimo pero imprescindible- sonríe con confianza Ekaterina. La apariencia que ella lleva no es casual. El cabello tan largo, con mechas rubias y vello depilado no es algo habitual entre las alfa. Su cuerpo de formas rectas y las glándulas mamarias atrofiadas pero lo suficientemente grandes también le dan una ventaja social. Puede camuflarse como beta u omega con poco trabajo, cosechando un gran éxito para ella y su manada.

Y si el Soldado de Invierno se integra definitivamente va a arrasar con esos ojos grises, el arco de cupido en los labios y el adorable hoyuelo de la barbilla.

– ¿En cuántas operaciones has participado como señuelo, Invierno?- pregunta ella por encima del ruido del secador.

Invierno mira a Josef antes de contestar y sólo lo hace cuando él asiente -Desconocido- es su respuesta de nuevo, y eso no hace más que confundirlos ¿Desconocido en vez de clasificado? ¿Por qué?

La sesión de belleza termina y Josef observa con atención la obra de su melliza –El cabello largo te favorece- comenta casualmente mientras pasa los dedos entre la espesa mata castaña –Aquí mi primera orden como Capitán. No te cortarás el cabello sin mi consentimiento-

Los ojos de Invierno son pura atención antes de contestar –Sí, Capitán- y hace que el ego de Josef ocupe todo el pecho. Es la cadena de mando, él lo sabe, pero cada vez que el omega se somete a su voluntad el alfa interior ronronea de satisfacción.

Es consciente de su plena compatibilidad, su olfato se lo confirmó en la primera inhalación. No significa que se vaya a enamorar de él como un adolescente; la promesa de una química sin precedentes y descendencia perfecta no lo son todo en una relación. Pero su cerebro posterior sabe que sólo una marca de apareamiento y un Coronel retorcido los separan.

Por ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, lo sé. Demasiado detallista y rebuscado, pero necesito explicar las dinámicas de manada, el amor y la confianza, y nada como una ducha sin concepto de espacio personal para lograrlo


End file.
